Dispel Magic
---- Dispel Magic (解除魔法, Kaijo Mahō) is a Caster or Holder Magic that causes the annulment of other Magic by generating Magic or equal or greater power. __TOC__ Description Dispel Magic allows its users to remove spells from their afflicted target, essentially making it a foil to Nullification Magic. However, unlike the aforementioned magic, Dispel allows the user to directly affect another person while casting a spell, Caster or Holder in nature, thus preventing a spell from even being cast, eliminating the possibility of damage to themselves. The casting process of Dispel Magic takes fine precision to perform, needing the Caster of the magic to be of both a sound mind and soul, capable of matching their opponent in terms of both for it to be enacted. By fueling their magic with the incredible will to take away what was created and mirroring the magic energy within the spell they wish to take away, Dispel will smother the opposing magic and return it to the standard eternano and Magic Origin counterparts, thus disassembling whatever spell was cast. Therefore, Takeover and Requip spells, which are normally unaffected by forms of cancellation magics, can be annulled by a user of Dispel Magic, as the altered state of being, dress, or weaponry will be returned to the natural state as the magic that altered them in the first place no longer exists. This can even allow the user to completely block their opposition from casting altogether by surrounding them in a blanket of Dispel Magic, continuously breaking down magic that it comes into contact with. It's considered to be one of the bane's of mages everywhere, capable of affecting everything and anything, making it an extremely powerful asset in the right hands. This Magic's weakness lies within its dependence on the user's ability to match another's will and magic power, thus making inexperienced mages less likely to succeed in casting it effectively. Those who are weak-willed or with a low Magic Origin can very rarely utilize this magic effectively against others. Spells - Target Spells= Surround (囲繞, Inyō): The user focuses their Magic Energy on a specific point, typically another Mage or a Magical Item, and surrounds it. This turns into a blanket of Dispel Magic, which prevents things within its bounds from generating Magic of any kind on the surface level. This renders Magical Items like weaponry and wands useless in terms of their Magical Abilities, and in the case of Mages, limits them to physical combat. The spell is noted to be incredibly resilient and specific, not transferring to another thing or being shaken despite attempts to escape. Despite this, Mages may still use internal Magics like High Speed, though, like stated, they still cannot escape the bounds of the spell. Beam (光線, Kōsen): The user channels their Magic Energy into either or both of their hands, creating a build-up of Dispel Magic as it reacts with the ambient ethernano. They then release it in a concentrated beam, plowing through anything in its path with terrific blunt force. It breaks down almost anything made of Magic, breaking through Magic defenses like Magic Barrier with incredible ease, as well as destroying incoming magical attacks. In addition, it can rend some high-quality metals, including some steel and titanium alloys, breaking softer materials like wood and minor bones. The beam can be directed after being fired, allowing the user the freedom to pursue evading targets, but it behaves like a rod, rather than a whip, and is not flexible. The user can channel this spell through a variety of weaponry given its ability to do such things as well. Invasion (侵攻, Shinkō): The user channels Magic Energy into their hands, causing an excess to pool there. They then charge their opponent to establish skin-to-skin contact, wherein they will then charge the Dispel Magic into their body, eventually going to their Magic Origin. This spell will prevent the affected target from channeling Magic, externally or internally, for an extended period of time, making those that focus or depend on power boosts suffer in the wakes of Invasion. The Magic slowly depletes their Magic Energy, using their internal reserves to continually power itself as well as preventing them from drawing in more ethernano, which could lead to the early symptoms and stages of }} Trivia *If you would like to use this magic please ask Category:Caster Magic Category:Holder Magic Category:Magic and Abilities